


Akasha’s New Awakening

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Queen of the Damned Stories/Crossovers [1]
Category: Queen of the Damned (2002)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Devils, Gen, Going to Hell, Hell, Imagination, Inspiration, Inspired by a Movie, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Queen of the Damned, Akasha is turned to ashes. She has made the descent to Hell and is trying to make a deal with the devil..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akasha’s New Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here’s a new Queen of the Damned oneshot belonging to a friend of mine on FanFiction.Net, [perdypoet](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1566458/perdypoet). It’s called [Akasha’s New Awakening](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4239772/1/Akashas_New_Awakening). I think it’s awesome, too. :)

Akasha’s New Awakening

Lestat and the vampire elders had thought they had seen the last of Queen Akasha as they witnessed her turn to ashes. Maharet was the last to drink from her, but the last drop turned her to stone. They were wrong. Akasha may have turned to ashes in front of their eyes, but her spirit had gone to a much darker place. All she wanted was Hell on earth, but instead, she ended up in the real one. Lucifer was grinning from ear to ear when he saw her descend from earth. Her body was still burning as her cries were heard from one side of Hell to the other. She had a curious expression as she stared Lucifer in the eyes.

“I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, your majesty.”

“I have no reason to be here,” Akasha spit at him.

Lucifer cackled with laughter, glided toward her and pushed up against her. She could feel his burning body against hers, pale and cold.

“No reason to be here, you say,” his voice was deep, cold and cracked.

Akasha looked away from him while still wincing in agony. She hungered to feed and could smell and taste the blood she saw in his veins.

“You look human, and you smell human,” she spoke with a raspy tone that indicated her hunger.

“Yes, I can take human form.”

“I do not belong here,” Akasha demanded. “I reign on Earth, where I can feed on those whom I seek.”

“Are you saying that you want to make a deal with the devil?” Lucifer spoke with an excited tone as he gave a smirk. He pulled back, allowing her to move freely.

Akasha glowed with anticipation and spoke very clearly, “What are you offering?”

“It depends on what you are willing to do for me,” Lucifer replied in a serious manner. “Why would you want to go back to those foul pigs in that pig pen you call Earth?”

Akasha’s eyes turned to connect with his. She paused a moment before replying, “Because those ‘pigs’, as you say, have what I want and what I need to survive. My children are up there; I want them back.”

“The girl… I want the girl.”

“What girl?” Akasha asked.

“The one named Jesse. You ordered Lestat to kill her. She has now been turned into a vampire, and I want her,” Lucifer explained in a serious manner.

“She is a vampire; she was to die. Suppose I give you the girl. What do I get in return?” Akasha queried.

“The freedom you desire, but there’s still a catch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
